


Jealousy is a tricky thing...

by Parker_Writes_WE



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Waverly didn't really consider herself a jealous person, until today...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Jealousy is a tricky thing...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little out of it because of personal problems, but I wanted to try and write something for WayHaught Week 2020, day 5 (prompt: jealousy). I'm sorry if this is terrible, but I wrote this as a distraction. So, please forgive me.

Waverly didn’t consider herself a jealous person. Well, not since her childhood. She remembered the jealousy coursing through her veins whenever she was ignored by her father. Willa and Wynonna were his star children, while Waverly was mostly ignored. She remembered the envy in her heart when she noticed how most of Waverly’s things slowly disappeared from the Homestead. First it was her toys, then it were some of her clothes. She was already living off of hand-me-downs, but even those were taken away from her.

Once Willa and Ward were gone from their lives, and Wynonna had disappeared from her life too, Waverly tried to pick up the pieces. She tried to go through school unnoticed, and mostly succeeded. Until her body had started to change, and the boys at Purgatory High had started to notice her. She remembered being incredibly startled and flustered when James Hardy, nickname Champ, started talking to her at her locker one day. His rodeo career was on the verge of taking off, and Waverly knew how popular he was in school.

Champ started to come over to talk to her more and more, often walking her to class as well. Waverly had never been treated like that before. Many kids at school ignored her, mostly because of her last name, but Champ noticed her, and she started to feel more and more charmed by the day. Eventually, Champ asked her to go out on a date with him, and Waverly felt obliged to say yes. He’d been so nice to her for so long, and she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. A few dates later, Champ kissed her for the first time. She didn’t feel the spark she expected to feel, but it was nice enough. And Purgatory was a small town, with limited dating options.

Waverly and Champ started dating, and after three weeks of sort-of romantic dates, Champ asked her to officially be his girlfriend. She had gone to the cheerleading try-outs, and Champ’s presence there was reason enough for the squad to accept her. Waverly felt proud to be part of that squad, even if some of the girls were mean to most other kids at school. The youngest Earp tried to ignore that part of it, and tried to be happy that she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

A few months later, Waverly started to notice that Champ was still very flirty with the other girls in the cheerleading squad. She didn’t think much of it, knowing that it was probably just the way Champ had always been. She didn’t really feel jealous. Which probably should have worried her, but it didn’t.

The reappearance of their older sister brought back many terrible memories for Waverly. Wynonna seemed enchanted by her once again, and the younger woman tried her best to help the oldest sister adjust to regular life in Purgatory. But then she had to go and do all that stuff with that bastard Bobo, and the fog in Wynonna’s head was finally lifted. The relief coursed through Waverly’s body, and she and Wynonna talked about the memories that had come up.

So, there had been a few times Waverly had felt jealous. But she’d never considered herself as a jealous person. Well, not until now. Waverly and Nicole had been together for a few months, and had just started to hang out as a couple in public. The last two times they hung out at Shorty’s, they acted like a real couple, with soft touches, Nicole’s arm(s) wrapped around Waverly’s body somewhere, and even gentle (and some more passionate) kisses. No one had reacted badly. Champ had looked at them with a scowl on his face, but otherwise kept quiet.

But obviously, the new bartender Doc had hired had _not_ been around. Nicole had offered to get drinks for their gang, and with a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, made her way to the bar. That had been ten minutes ago. And still, no drinks had appeared in front of the redhead. Shorty’s crowd was slow tonight, so the drinks should’ve been given out a while ago. But _no_ , Nicole still wasn’t back. And Waverly felt that odd feeling of jealousy coursing through her once again. Even Wynonna, who was oblivious most of the time, noticed. They both watched as the bartender kept laughing at whatever Nicole was saying, and touching her arm with a soft stroke every once in a while.

“You gonna go over there, baby girl?” Wynonna had enough of the death glare in Waverly’s eyes.

“What?” Waverly was snapped out of her trance by her sister’s voice. Had it been that obvious?

“Just go over there, and claim your girl, will ya? Red wouldn’t notice if Ellen DeGeneres stsarted flirting with her. Just go save her, and get on with it. If you don’t do it, I will.”

“Right- right.” Waverly slowly stood up from their booth, and made her way over to where her girlfriend was still standing at the bar. When she arrived, she wordlessly slid her arm around Nicole’s waist; and pressed her body against hers. With a soft, sultry voice, she spoke:

“Baby? How are those drinks coming along?” Nicole broke her eye contact with the bartender on the other side of the bar, and looked at her girlfriend, who was slowly sliding up against her body more and more.

“Oh hi, babe. Sorry, what’d you say?” Nicole’s voice was as sweet as it always was. Waverly, instead of replying to her, just pulled down her chin and kissed her passionately. She grabbed hold of the redhead’s neck when the kiss deepened and she felt her girlfriend’s arms slide around her waist. “ _That would show that stupid bartender what was up_ ,” Waverly thought as she slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth.

When the kiss broke, Nicole could only let out a low moan. Waverly’s eyes opened, and she looked at the bartender, whose mouth had fallen open in wonder. Nicole never looked away from her girlfriend, and Waverly felt her soft lips against her neck.

“I don’t know what happened just now, but I don’t wanna stop. What do you say we got out of here, and head home for some _dessert?”_ Nicole husked into her ear.

She’d never driven home faster than she did that evening. Wynonna’s whining be damned. 


End file.
